paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett and Grace
Garrett and Grace are Starling and Boots pups making them Koho and Kodiaks Half brother and Sister Apperances Grace - She is a light silver color with white socks on all her paws, Her eyes are striking blue and she wears a pink collar Her uniform is Purple with Pink Accents it looks just like Confetiis Garrett - Silver with Black Socks and Boots back marking, Right Blue eye and Left Brown eye, wears a blue lether collar Personalities Grace - Grace is very Gracefull and Caring around pups she knows especialy her crush Garrett - When you first meet him he is mean and rough, protecting his sister but after getting to know him better hes a pretty nice pup but still more self secluded Bio Garrett and Grace where born when Starling and Boots fell in love. For the first few years of there life they lived in the forest untill Koho and Kodiak found them and they moved to Adventure Bay. Grace lives at the lookout with Confetii while Garrett lives with Mr. Porter coming to his resturaunt every day with the man. Trivia Garrett * Garrett is adopted by Mr. Porter to guard Alex and his Resturaunt * He has a crush on Cedar and after they get married they have 3 pups Gascon, Seal and Birch * when Vinnie was first adopted Garrett didnt like him, whenever he saw Vinnie and Alex he would comment under his breath "Thats my boy" after getting to know him better and maturing a bit he doesent dislike him as much but still refuses to be friends with the pup Grace She is Confetiis Trainee and her crest is a party horn with some Confetti around it Pup Pack Tools * Ballons that come out of the sides (She can float around and get higher when wearing them) * The back contains an assortment on Decorating suplies * A claw to help her put up the decorations Vehicle * She has a light light pink Party Bus that she can keep suplies and bring pups to parties in * The side of it has a decal (her crest) Crush She has a crush on Ollie after seeing him visit the Lookout Fears * She is afraid of Mice * She also has Abandoment Issues like her Half Brother Koho Random * In the Future She and Ollie have four pups, Bones, Hodgin, Russ and Wendell * She loves singing and has a Beutifull voice, but After an Incident when she was a pup she doesent like to preform in front of others * She and Candle Used to be great Friends but after she and him got into a fight the twos friendship shattered Stories By me Current Gen * Pups feeling lost Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen * Trainees and the Money Caper Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs * You Will Remember Me Gallery Father's Day.jpg|Happy Fathers day! Boots, Grace, Garrett, Kodiak and Koho (Not colored) all together for a family portrait Drawn by Confetiithepartypup Grace badge.jpg|Graces Badge, Credit to Fuzzy for the idea Graceref.jpg|Grace Reference Shuttup.jpg|Koho and his Half Sister Grace, I see them acting like this alot, Koho: Grace I said I didnt want your help, Grace: Shut Up, im helping Hesmyboy.jpg|Garrett evesdroping on Vinnie helping Alex, "Thats MY Boy!" Youwillremeberme.jpg|The End Scene of my Story Big pic.jpg|Large Pic containing the two Part6.jpg|Close up of the part with Grace Part11.jpg|Close up with the part of Garrett Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Males Category:Trainee Category:Party pups